Power distribution networks, such as an electrical power grid, are utilized to deliver electrical power from power supplies to consumers or customers. In conventional power distribution networks, power suppliers typically generate electrical power utilizing power generation plants, and the power suppliers output the generated electrical power onto a distribution grid. Additionally, the power suppliers are required to maintain certain conditions on the power grid. For example, regulatory requirements typically require the power suppliers to maintain certain conditions within the power grid, such as frequency, voltage, and power conditions. In order to maintain these stable grid conditions, power suppliers typically utilize centralized control systems to monitor grid conditions and to attempt to match generated power to consumer demand.
However, the conventional control systems attempt to maintain stable grid conditions at a high level. These control systems typically do not take into consideration grid fluctuations occurring at the consumer level. Additionally, with the increased use of renewable power sources, such as photovoltaic cells and wind turbines, power generation is becoming less centralized. For example, consumers may utilize photovoltaic cells in order to supplement electrical power that is received via the power grid. These distributed power sources are typically not taken into account by conventional control systems; however, power supplied by these distributed power sources may affect power grid conditions at a local level. Accordingly, systems, methods, and apparatus for maintaining stable conditions within a power grid are desirable.